The Fourth Trix Sister
by Heartlessvamp
Summary: So i got this idea when i read RedRose 207s story. After escaping the trix along with Demitri must keep a low profile but what happens when they sense a similar yet different power from this girl? Demitri Griffin is my OC, romance with Darcy. :  Enjoy!
1. The New Life

**I do not own anything, it all belongs to it's rightful owners. Demitri Griffin is my own made up character along with the fourth sister, please rate and review.**

They had escaped from the Omega Dimension for the second time but this time they left Magix and went to planet Earth where they bought a home in Gardenia the city where Bloom lived or well at least visit. They got themselves a condo where with a little bit of magic managed to get the owner to give it to them for basically nothing but there was still the problem of food and what not. Demitri sat at the counter, the paper spread out infront of him as he rubbed his temples. He felt a pair of hands snake around his neck before he felt a body press against his back.

"This is a pain and a waste of my time." Demitri growled.

"Aww what you don't like job hunting?" the voice cooed into his ear.

"Darcy this isn't the time." he replied. "All that's basically in here is babysitting jobs and there is no way i'm doing that."

"Good because we don't need brats running around this house." Icy stated as she entered the kitchen followed by Stormy.

"So why am i the only one that's getting a job around here?" he questioned.

"Because your the man and we have better things to do." Stormy laughed.

"Like what, sit around stuffing your faces while watching soap operas." he smirked. Stormy glared at him in return, little sparks of lightning were beginning to dance around her frizzy hair.

"Cool it, we're trying to keep a low profile." Darcy reminded the two especially her baby sister Stormy since she had a short temper.

"So what are we going to do about super?" Icy questioned as she opened the fridge. The fridge was practically bare except for a carton of milk, a loaf of bread and butter, eggs and cheese. There was some other things in the cabinets but not much. Demitri managed to pull his wallet out of his pocket and glanced in it.

"Let's just go out and get something." he stated.

"Where did you get money?" Icy asked. Demitri only looked to the three witch sisters as they waited for his answer. The three sisters looked to one another then back to Demitri when he didn't answer.

"Demitri what did you do?" Darcy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look i wasn't caught, the man didn't even notice his wallet was gone. Heck i'm sure he won't notice if a few hundreds are gone." he stated standing up. The three girls groaned at this, any other time they wouldn't care but not now.

"What part of a low profile don't you understand." Icy stated. Just then the sound of someone's stomach growling stopped them all. They looked to Stormy who was scratching her head, a small smile appeared on her face.

"As long as he wasn't caught i don't care because i'm starving." she stated.

"Whatever, let's just go." Icy growled as she spun around causing her long baby bluish white hair to fly out behind her like a cape. The two other girls along with Demitri followed Icy out of the house and down the street to the diner that was there.


	2. Dormant Powers

It had been a long day and it was just about to longer for one specific girl. Kasey Mendoza was an eighteen year old girl who hadn't escaped from the diner fast enough before her manager asked if she could stay to cover one of the other girls shift. She was just to nice of a girl and wasn't able to say no. That was one thing about Kasey she was just to nice for her own good. So here she was sitting at the counter since the diner was pretty dead at the moment, her friend Jeanie stood across the counter from her.

"You need to grow a backbone or at least learn the word no." Jeanie said.

"I know but that's just not me." Kasey sighed.

"I'll teach you how to tell someone no." Jeanie smiled.

"I think i'm good." Kasey laughed. The little bell over the front door sounded which alerted the workers that they had a customer. Turning around Kasey and Jeanie spotted three girls and a guy, they were all a bit older then them but only by at least three years maybe four. All of them looked like they were in a foul mood just by the looks on their face. Two out of the three girls had really long hair but the one girl had what looked to be ice blue hair that was tied up into a high ponytail and there were only two strands of hair that were curled up and laid over her shoulders. Her top was light blue which consisted of a collar and her skirt was a darker blue with diamonds strung around it and a pair of high laced blue boots. Her eyes were blue as well and there was very little light blue eye make up. She looked like she was the head of the group just by the way she stood out from the rest.

The next girl had long dark brown hair that was free of a ponytail and came to her ankles, she as well had curls but they were a light brown. Her top is a dark purple with a light purple circle in the middle. It's attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants were purple bell-bottoms and her shoes were black-ish purple boots. She had on a pair of sunglasses with yellow lenses. She didn't seem to be as mean as the other two. Her eyes were a golden color with very little purple eye make up.

The last girl had short hair that was dark blue and it was so frizzy that it was in the shape of a cloud, like the first two girls she as well had strands of hair that hung loose in curls but they were whitish purple. Her outfit was composed of a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching her shirt to a loop around her neck, other than that it was strapless. She also had on a shiny maroon mini-skirt, her shoes were maroon platform high-heeled sandles. Her eyes were a dark blue with very little red eye make up.

The boy that was with them stood by the girl in all purple he had on a black short sleeve t-shirt that complemented his upper torso, it showed how muscular he was. His pants were just plain blue jeans along with a pair of white sneakers. His hair was jet black that stood straight up and his eyes were a greyish green. The four didn't wait for anyone to come and seat them, they went and took one of the window seats. Kasey and Jeanie looked back to one another.

"Their all yours." Jeanie stated.

"Rock, paper scissors?" Kasey questioned.

"Nope sorry their in Nikki's area and your covering for her." Jeanie replied.

"Man." Kasey sighed as she picked up four menu's and headed over to the table. "Nikki owe's me big time."

When the Trix and Demitri entered the diner they took a look around the place to see it was completely empty except for a two girls who were now staring at them. Without a word they headed over to one of the booth's by the window and waited. They had just sat down when Stormy began tapping her fingernail impatiently.

"Would you knock it off." Demitri stated growling at her.

"I'm hungry." she retorted as she continued tapping her fingernail. They looked towards one of the worker's she was dressed in the recommended outfit black dress pants with black shoes and a white button-up blouse. The young girl had long pink hair that would probably come to the middle of her back if it wasn't up in a bun, her eyes were a very bright green.

"Welcome to B&B, can i start you off with coffee to drink?" the girl questioned as she set the menu's down on the table and put on her best fake smile. The three girls sat there quietly as they just stared at the waitress, Demitri looked to Icy, Darcy and Stormy then back to the girl.

"Three sprites and a coke." he ordered. The girl gave a small nodd as she turned around and quickly walked away. He could see that they were still watching her even though she was across the room, but they soon came back and looked to one another.

"Did you feel that?" Icy questioned her two sisters.

"Yes a familiar power lays deep within that girl." Darcy replied.

"It must be dormant because she must not know about it." Stormy added.

"Ok what i'm lost." Demitri blurted out shaking his head.

"That girl right there has powers that she's unaware of. Their something like ares." Darcy explained.

"So what your saying this girl is a witch." Demitri replied.

"Duh that's what Darcy just said." Stormy glared. Demitri was about to snapped back at her but Icy cut him off before he could start.

"If i'm correct and i normally am, she's one of us." Icy added. For the rest of dinner the four were completely silent each one was processing this new found information. They had always thought there was only three of them but sometimes they didn't feel complete or at full strength like they should. But if this girl was one of them then they would have to do all they could to befriend her and convince her that they were her sisters and then help her work on her powers. And then once that was done they might just be able to take over Magix without being stopped like in the past.


End file.
